Proprotein convertase subtillisin/kexin type 9 (PCSK9) is an enzyme that is ubiquitously expressed in many tissues and binds to the receptor of low-density lipoprotein (LDL) particles. The LDL receptor (LDLR) binds and transports LDL-particles into cells and thus can reduce the concentration of LDL in circulation. While the LDLR has be the focus of much research and the target of many therapeutics aimed at treating high cholesterol, there still exists a need for improved and alternative treatments.